About Us
by nasyachoco
Summary: "jadilah pacarku" Sakura membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan pemuda dihadapannya. /"a-apa?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung./ Chap3 Update kilat
1. Chapter 1

**About Us**

Gadis itu berusia 3 tahun ketika hal itu terjadi, dimana kehadirannya begitu tidak diterima setelah kecelakaan yang membuatnya menjadi buta. Bukan kecelakaan biasa, melainkan sebuah kecelakaan yang sengaja dirancang oleh ibu tirinya agar gadis itu dan ibunya segera mati. Beruntung gadis itu masih hidup, meski akhirnya harus buta, sementara ibunya koma. Sejak kejadian itu, ayahnya mengacuhkannya, menganggap kehadiran gadis itu sebagai pembawa sial, karena menyebabkan Hana, istri tercinta sang ayah terbaring koma, hal ini disebabkan hasutan dari sang ibu tiri karena ingin gadis kecil itu lenyap agar putrinya bisa menguasai harta sang suami. Kejadian itu menyebabkan sebagian keluarga gadis itu iba, terutama kakek & kakak gadis itu, yang kemudian sering merawatnya, mengajarkannya banyak hal, bahkan karate. Berangsur-angsur gadis itupun bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan, tanpa tersandung ataupun terjatuh, karena indranya sudah sangat peka akibat latihan keras yang diterimanya dari sang kakek tercinta. Namun lagi-lagi, sial bagi gadis itu, karena ketika ayah, kakak dan kakeknya tidak ada, sang ibu tiri lagi-lagi berusaha mencelakainya, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia sengaja meracuni gadis itu kemudian membuangnya ke jurang.

Namun demikian, apa yang didapati sang istri diluar dugaannya, karena pada hari yang sama sang suami pulang bersama Hana, istri tercintanya, dan mengetahui segala kebenarannya. Hal ini menyebabkan kemarahan sang suami dan berjanji, tidak akan ada harta sepeserpun untuk anak dari istri keduanya tersebut, bahkan sang kakek pun telah mewariskan hartanya untuk sang cucu tercintanya yang buta & kakaknya, membuat tubuh sang istri kedua lunglai seketika, karena apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia, dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa.

"tidak ada sepeserpun dari hartaku untukmu dan anak-anakmu, jika anak itu tidak kau temukan dengan selamat..." kata sang suami.

Hana hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk putra sulungnya, meratapi ketidakmampuannya menjaga puteri tunggalnya, sementara sang istri kedua diam, tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Hari itupun, dilakukan pencarian di daerah tempat gadis itu di buang, namun tidak ada apapun yang ditemukan, kecuali baju yang tersobek-sobek dan darah yang berceceran. Meski begitu, Hana tetap percaya jika sang puteri tercinta masih hidup.

* * *

Di bandara Bandara Konoha...

"ara-ara... aku harus bergegas menuju apartemen... sebelum ibu marah, karena aku terlambat memberi kabar..." seorang gadis berambut merah muda berjalan dengan agak terburu-buru, sehingga membuatnya tertabrak dengan seorang gadis berambut Merah yang sebaya dengannya, menyebabkan gadis Merah itu terjatuh.

"kalo jalan hati-hati dong..." ujar gadis berambut Merah itu ketus.

"eto... saya minta ma'af... saya terburu-buru tadi..." ujar gadis merah muda sopan seraya membantu gadis Merah itu berdiri.

"ah-tidak apa-apa... aku juga sedang terburu-buru..." ujar gadis Merah itu melunak.

"ah iya, aku Sakura... Hyuuga Sakura..." gadis merah muda itu mengulurkan tangan memperkenalkan diri.

"aku Karin... Akasuna Karin..." gadis Merah itu menyambut tangan Sakura yang terulur.

"ah aku lupa, aku terburu-buru... "ujar Karin melepaskan tangan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum melihat Karin yang segera berlari.

"see you... Karin-chan..." Teriak Sakura yang di balas lambaian oleh Karin.

"gadis yang baik... sepertinya aku familiar... tapi... tidak mungkin aku punya kenalan di Jepang, kecuali teman-teman Hanabi..." gumam Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Di tempat Karin...

"gomenosai... Sasori-nii..." Karin terengah-engah ketika sampai dihadapan kakaknya, Akasuna Sasori. Sementara Sasori hanya menatap datar adiknya itu.

"ayo pulang..." ujar Sasori setelah mengacak-acak rambut Karin. Karin tersenyum, karena kakaknya memang tipe orang yang tidak bisa menunjukkan kasih sayangnya lewat ekspresi, namun tindakannya.

"kakak... aku tadi berkenalan dengan seorang gadis, dia cantik... sekali. Ramah, baik hati dan tidak sombong... dan lagi dia berambut seperti Hana okaa-san... namanya Sakura Hyuuga..." kata-kata Karin itu membuat langkah Sasori berhenti seketika.

"kakak kenapa?" tanya Karin kaget dengan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya.

"Karin... jangan mengatakan hal ini pada Hana okaa-san... aku tidak mau dia sedih..." ujar Sasori. Karin tersadar dari kesalahannya, dia tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat ibu tirinya itu sedih, mengingat saudara tirinya yang hilang 12 tahun yang lalu.

"ha'i... Sasori-nii..." ujar Karin menyesal. Sasori segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Dia tidak suka jika harus mengingat tentang adiknya yang telah tiada, membuat hatinya begitu sakit. Karena hingga hari ini, ia masih sangat membenci ibu tirinya, Sara, meski dia bisa menyayagi Karin sebagai adiknya.

* * *

"tadaima..." gadis merah jambu itu berdiri di depan sebuah rumah mewah dengan gaya minimalis berwarna putih. Sebuah suara dari dalam rumah menjawab agar Sakura menunggu. Sambil menunggu Sakura memperhatikan rumah itu, ia menyukai penataan tamannya di halaman depan yang minimalis. Dia tersenyum, mengingat bahwa adik ibunya itu sangat menyukai tanaman.

"astaga... Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan sudah tiba..." teriak Nadeshiko, bibi Sakura ketika melihat keponakan tercintanya.

"ara-ara... baa-chan... selalu saja berisik jika melihatku... " ujar Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, pura-pura tidak suka.

"ah, Sakura-chan..." Nadeshiko segera memeluk keponakannya itu, sambil mengajaknya masuk. Orang-orang dalam rumah segera menyambut Sakura dengan suka cita, terutama Hanabi, sepupu Sakura.

"kami rindu padamu... Sakura-nii..." ujar Hanabi ketika memeluk Sakura. Merekapun segera menjamu Sakura, bak seorang putri.

Di tempat Sasori...

Sasori dan Karin segera disambut oleh keluarganya. Hana memeluk putranya senang, begitu juga Sasori, ia sudah rindu sekali pada ibunya.

"okaeri... Sasori-kun..." Sara memberi ucapan yang hanya dibalas anggukan datar Sasori. Sara sadar betul dengan sikap putra tirinya itu, bahwa Sasori belum bisa memaafkan perbuatannya.

Merekapun juga memulai perjamuan itu, tanpa menyadari, bahwa orang yang selama ini mereka cari-cari... mereka rindukan... begitu dekat dengan mereka.

* * *

Gadis jelita itu memandang Kota Konoha yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat, yang entah kenapa selalu ia rindukan. Namun begitu, ada rasa takut dan sakit yang terasa di dadanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dan tak bisa ia temukan disini.

"Sakura-nii..." suara Hanabi dari balik pintu terdengar. Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Sakura-nii... aku ingin jalan-jalan... dan ibu bilang aku harus mengajakmu..." ujar Hanabi dengan senyum manisnya ketika mendapat persetujuan dari Sakura. Kakinya melangkah masuk mengikuti Sakura yang berbalik untuk bersiap-siap.

"_ne_... Sakura-nii... bagaimana kabar jii-san dan baa-san?" tanya Hanabi sambil membolak-balik novel yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur.

"baik... mereka rindu sekali kepadamu... kapan-kapan ikutlah aku ke Amerika, mereka pasti sangat senang..." jawab Sakura.

"aku mau sekali..." ujar Hanabi riang.

"_ne_... ayo kita berangkat..." ujar Sakura yang mengenakan celana jeans ¾ dengan kaus biru langit dan cardigan senada. Ia tampak begitu menawan dalam tampilan casualnya.

"sukoi... kenapa Sakura-nii tidak jadi model saja?" puji Hanabi kagum dengan kecantikan sepupu tercintanya itu.

"kau ini... sudahah... ayo pergi! Aku agak bosan dirumah jika tidak ada kakakmu yang selalu mengajakku bertengkar. Kapan dia pulang?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan topik.

"ah.. iya... Nejii-nii titip pesan, jika Sakura-nii sudah sampai dia akan pulang 3 hari kemudian..." ujar Hanabi dengan ekspresi berfikirnya. Nejii adalah Kakak Hanabi, orangnya agak cuek, seenaknya sendiri tapi sebenarnya baik.

"ok... nanti saja aku menghubunginya... sekarang, ayo kita pergi..." Hanabi pun beranjak turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

* * *

"Sasori-nii... ayo kita pergi... aku ingin makan diluar bersama kakak..." ujar Karin dengan wajah melasnya. Sasori hanya memandangnya datar, namun begitu ia segera beranjak mengikuti adik kecilnya itu.

_Sakura... seandainya kau masih hidup... kau pasti sebesar Karin, dan mungkin kau akan secerewet dia juga. Tapi... aku tidak bisa mencintai Karin sebagaimana aku mencintaimu, karena kaulah adikku yang sesungguhnya, adik yang selalu tersenyum padaku meski merasa sakit... adik yang selalu tersenyum meski diperlakukan tidak baik..._

Merekapun pergi berjalan-jalan dengan mobil sport Sasori. Karin duduk dengan manis disampingnya, sambil membaca buku. Mobil yang Sasori kendarai melaju dengan kecepatan standart, namun begitu mobil itu tetep mengerem tiba-tiba dan menimbulkan bunyi derit yang nyaring, mengagetkan beberapa orang yang lewat/menyebrang, bahkan Karin sendiri.

"Sasori-nii... ada apa?" tanya Karin yang terkejut.

_Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin itu tadi dia..._

"tidak apa-apa... aku sedang melamun... gomenosai..." ujar Sasori kembali melajukan mobilnya, berusaha menghapus harapan yang sempat timbul ketika melihat seorang gadis yang sangat ia rindukan.

Sakura dan Hanabi berjalan-jalan disekitar pertokoan di Harajuku. Melihat-lihat berbagai macam accesories, baju dan peralatan kecantikan. Mereka sesekali berhenti dan membeli beberapa barang yang mereka sukai.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Sakura dari belakang, membuatnya terkejut dan hampir saja memukul orang itu, jika dia tidak menangkap sesosok orang yag dia rindukan itu.

"aku rindu sekali padamu..." ujar suara itu lembut.

_Astaga... jangan bilang dia..._

"nii-san..." Sakura berteriak memanggil sosok yang ada diseberang jalan, mangabaikan orang yang memeluknya.

"nii-san..." sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan orang itu dan berusaha mengejar sosok yang ia rindukan.

TBC

* * *

**gomenosai minna~**  
**ini fic pertama Nasya, jadi masih amburadul... beberapa bagian ada yang Nasya perbaiki... semoga kalian suka, Terima Kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**About Us**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

* * *

_Astaga... jangan bilang dia..._

"nii-san..." Sakura berteriak memanggil sosok yang ada diseberang jalan, mangabaikan orang yang memeluknya.

"nii-san..." sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan orang itu dan berusaha mengejar sosok yang ia rindukan.

"Ryuu-nii..." Sakura berusaha untuk menyeberang sebelum kehilangan sosok kakaknya. Namun...

"ckitt..." bunyi rem sebuah mobil yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Sakura terdiam ditempatnya. Tubuhnya gemetar karena kaget, namun pandangannya tetap mengarah pada pemuda berambut hitam yang ada diseberang jalan, melihatnya dengan kecewa karena tak lama kemudian pemuda itu hilang di tengah kerumunan orang.

"Sakura" suara Neji terdengar panik melihat Sakura yang hampir tertabrak mobil di hadapannya.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji khawatir. "a-aku... tidak... apa-apa" ujar Sakura berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya.

"nee-san..." Hanabi memeluk Sakura khawatir.

"aku tidak apa-apa, Hanabi..." ujar Sakura sambil mengusap punggung Hanabi menenangkan. Ia tahu, Hanabi sangat takut kehilangannya sebagaimana ia takut kehilangan Hinata, kakaknya yang meninggal beberapa tahun lalu karena kecelakaan mobil.

"kau" seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo hitamnya dengan wajah datar.

"gomenasai... saya kurang hati-hati sehingga merepotkan anda. Saya benar-benar menyesal..." ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya kearah pemilik mobil yang hampir menabraknya tanpa melihat sosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam dihadapannya.

"Sasuke..." Neji tampak terkejut melihat sahabatnya. Karena setelah mereka lulus KHS, Sasuke melanjutkan studi di Amerika.

"Hn, Neji. Lama tidak bertemu..." ujar Sasuke datar.

"astaga, begitu caramu menyapa teman lama?" kesal Neji sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Hn" lagi-lagi Neji memutar bola matanya mendengar kalimat andalan sahabatnya yang irit bicara dan irit ekspresi itu. _Astaga dia tidak berubah_. Batinnya kesal.

"ano... Neji-kun. Kau mengenal orang itu?" tanya Sakura melihat interaksi keduanya, melupakan sejenak kerinduannya pada kakaknya yang telah lama menghilang karena kejadian _itu_.

"ah-ya. Dia teman KHS-ku. Namanya Sasuke..." ujar Neji memperkenalkan. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"salam kenal, Sasuke-san. Namaku-"

"Neji, aku buru-buru. Kita bicara lain kali" ujar Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura, membuat Neji mendelik jengkel karena meotong ucapan Sakura , namun tidak dihiraukan Sasuke yang langsung masuk mobilnya dan pergi.

"anak itu... maafkan dia Saku. Anaknya memang seperti itu" ujar Neji tak enak hati.

"Neji-nii benar Nee-san. Sasuke-nii memang menyebalkan" tambah Hanabi yang cukup kenal dengan sahabat kakaknya itu.

"hahaha... aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf tadi" jawab Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Itu benar, dia hanya ingin meminta maaf, meski ada sedikit perasaan kesal dihatinya pada pemuda 'pantat ayam' itu yang menurutnya tidak sopan. Hei Sakura, kau tidak memperhatikan wajah tampannya(?)

"hah~ kau memang seperti itu..." ujar Neji kembali memeluk sepupu kesayangannya itu. _Cuek namun perhatian. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang berhati dingin._ Batinnya membandingkan sikap Sakura dan Sasuke.

"kau tahu, aku rindu sekali padamu..." ujarnya lirih namun cukup terdengar ditelingan Sakura dan Hanabi.

"aku juga..." balas Sakura

"ehm" Hanabi berdehem dan memasang tampang pura-pura sebal. Membuat Sakura dan Neji tertawa melihatnya.

"Neji-nii selalu mengacuhkanku jika sudah bertemu Sakura-nee..." gerutunya.

"hahaha... sepertinya adik kecilmu ini cemburu padaku, Neji" Sakura mencubit pipi Hanabi gemas, membuat Hanabi cemberut.

"hah~ kalian tahu, kalian adalah orang-orang yang sangat berharga untukku..."' ujar Neji memeluk keduanya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatap perbuatan Neji itu tak suka.

* * *

Ditempat lain...

"Dasar baka Aniki, tunggu pembalasanku" ujar Sasuke geram mengingat ulah kakaknya yang menyebalkan. Padahal ditelpon tadi kakaknya mengatakan bahwa ia butuh bantuan untuk rapat dengan klien penting dari London. Tapi jangankan bertemu klien penting, Anikinya itu malah dengan sengaja meningglakan Sasuke berdua bersama seorang gadis pirang yang centil dan berisik. Modus menjodohkan Sasuke yang tak kunjung memiliki kekasih.

Belum lagi rengekan kaa-sannya yang menginginkannya segera menikah. Ck, memikirkan makhluk bernama wanita saja sudah membuat _mood_nya buruk, apalagi jika harus menikah? Baginya mereka hanyalah makhluk berisik yang mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. (Hei... jika tidak ada mereka, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa ada di dunia ini?) #dichidori*

Pandangannya beralih ke jendela apartemennya yang menunjukkan langit malam. _Pink_. Batinnya mengingat gadis bersurai pink yang hampir di tabraknya tadi. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat gadis itu, tapi dimana?

"Siapa... dia?" gumamnya lirih. *huh, tdi aja cuek gitu, sekarang tanya2 # digampar. Plakk.

* * *

"Sasori, mulai besok ini kau akan memimpin perusahaan Akasuna. Sementara ayah akan membantu kakekmu mengurus perusahaan Haruno" ujar Shiryu, ayahnya.

"Hn" jawab Sasori datar. Mengingat tentang perusahaan itu, Sasori merasakan sesak didadanya. Perusahaan. Kekayaan mereka. Hal yang membuatnya kehilangan Sakura. Gadis musim seminya.

"nii-san... bisakah nii-san mengajariku Logaritma? Aku bingung sekali mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei..." rengek Karin pada kakaknya. "Hn" dan Sasori segera membantu adiknya itu mengerjakan tugas, meski ia merasakan sakit setiap kali melihat Karin dan Sara yang hidup berkecukupan disini, sementara adiknya, Sakuranya...

"nii-san..." panggilan Karin membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. "terima kasih sudah membantuku mengerjakannya..." senyum Karin pada Anikinya. Membuat Sasori menepuk pelan pucuk kepala imoutonya itu.

_Sakura... ku harap, dimana pun kau berada. Kau dapat merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Imouto._

* * *

"yeei... aku menang..." teriak Sakura ketika dia berhasil merebut potongan terakhir cake Strawberi buatan bibinya.

"yah... lagi-lagi kalah..." keluh Neji dan Hiashi bersamaan.

Membuat Nadeshiko dan Hanabi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka. Namun tak urung senyum terpatri di wajah keduanya, mengingat hal ini hanya terjadi jika ada Sakura. Sakura yang sangat menyukai cake Strawberi, akan selalu berebut dengan Neji dan Hiashi. Padahal, jika tak ada Sakura, Neji dan Hiashi hanya akan mengambil kue itu tanpa minat, meski sangat menyukainya.

"ara-ara... setiap ada Sakura-chan, rumah kita jadi semakin ramai. Sakura-chan, kau harus tinggal lama disini" ujar Nadeshiko ketika sudah hening.

"_ne_, baa-chan... aku tidak bisa lama-lama tinggal disini. Okaa-san akan sangat sedih jika tahu aku tidak menempati apartemen miliknya" jawab Sakura. Mengingat bagaimana Okaa-sannya itu sangat ingin Sakura menempati apartemen yang menjadi saksi bisu masa mudanya ketika tinggal di Konoha.

"ah-ha'i... kau benar... Mebuki-nee memang sangat menyayangi apartemen itu, karena di apartemen itu dia bertemu dengan Otou-sanmu" ujar Nadeshiko mengulum senyum mengingat masa lalu kakak iparnya.

"tapi nee-san harus sering-sering kemari..." ujar Hanabi mengingatkan. Ia tidak mau jauh dari Sakura, karena ia sudah menganggapnya Sakura seperti kakaknya sendiri. Menggantikan sosok Hinata yang hilang, dan ia tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

"ha'i ha'i... aku pasti akan kemari lagi..."

"dan kita akan bertanding cake Strawberi lagi" ujar Neji yang segera disetujui Sakura dan Hiashi. Sementara Nadhesiko hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sifat kekanakan suami dan putranya yang kekanakan jika bersama Sakura.

Selesai makan malam dan membantu Nadeshiko membersihkan meja makan, Sakura undur diri untuk pulang ke apartemennya diantar oleh Neji, yang dengan tegas mengatakan waktu sudah malam dan tidak baik bagi seorang perempuan untuk berjalan sendiri, meski Sakura sudah menolaknya, namun perkataan paman dan bibinya membuatnya terpaksa menerima tawaran Neji.

* * *

Paginya...

Sakura segera membersihkan diri begitu bangun. Setelahnya dia segera membereskan barang-barangnya, menata pakaiannya yang masih ada di dalam koper dan meletakkannya di dalam lemari. Tidak banyak barang yang dibawanya, karena apartemen itu dulunya milik ibunya, sehingga semua barang yang diperlukannya sudah tersedia.

Setelah semua beres, Sakura berniat pergi berbelanja untuk keperluan dapur. Mengingat ia baru datang dan sempat melihat isi kulkas yang kosong.

Dengan memakai celana jeans panjang, kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan jaket kulit berwarna cream, membuatnya terlihat manis. Meski cenderung terlihat tomboy, apalagi dengan topi army yang dipakainya menutupi rambut merah jambunya, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak laki-laki. Yah, pada dasarnya Sakura memang tomboy, namun kadang kala ia begitu feminim.

"moshi-moshi..." sapa Sakura ketika mengangkat teleponnya yang berdering.

"..."

"Oh, God. Sorry, Mom. I very forget to call U, yesterday." Ujar Sakura menyesal karena lupa mengabari Okaa-sannya begitu ia sampai di Konoha. Untunglah bibinya memberikan kabar pada ibunya.

". . ."

"Ha'i ha'i... i know. I'm promise" sahut Sakura yang sepertinya baru saja mendapatkan kuliah pagi dari Kaa-sannya. Tangan kanannya memukul jidat lebarnya cepat mengingat kecerobohannya karena membuat kaa-sannya khawatir.

"ha'i... i'll finalize that" ujarnya mengingat tujuan awalnya ke Konoha.

". . ."

"Ok. Bye, Mom. Miss U..." ujar Sakura menutup teleponnya.

"huh... aku benar-benar lupa karena terlalu senang bertemu dengan Hanabi dan yang lainnya..." ujarnya sambil menatap jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"yosh... aku harus segera berbelanja sebelum menyelesaikan tugas dari kaa-san" ujarnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemennya.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Aku berlari menuju lif yang hampir tertutup dan berusaha menahan pintunya dengan tanganku hingga tanpa sengaja tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangan orang yang sudah lebih dulu ada di dalam sana.

"ah, gomenasai..." ujarku serak menirukan suara anak laki-laki dan berdiri disampingnya. Suasana lif yang hening karena hanya ada kami berdua berakhir begitu ada telepon dari Hanabi.

"moshi-mosh"

"_nee-san... dimana nee-san sekarang? Kenapa tidak ada di kamar tamu_" teriaknya membuatku menjauhkan smartphonku dari telingaku.

"ara-ara... Hanabi-chan. Kau lupa jika aku pulang ke apartemen kemarin malam?" tanyaku dengan suara menenangkan jika berbicara dengan orang yang ku kenal. Yah, aku memang cenderung menyesuaikan cara bicaraku dengan keadaan. Jika mengenal mereka, aku akan menggunakan suaraku sebagaimana biasanya, dan jika bertemu orang yang belum ku kenal dengan pakaian seperti laki-laki begini, aku cenderung bersuara serak menirukan suara laki-laki.

"_tapi nee-san harus segera kemari. Aku ingin bermain dengan nee-san. Kita kan jarang bertemu nee-san..._" rajuknya dengan suara manja, membuatku mengulum senyum.

"ha'i ha'i Hanabi-chan... aku akan segera kesana begitu urusanku selesai. Salam untuk jii-san, baa-san dan Neji ya, jaa" ujarku sebelum menutup telepon.

Suasana kembali hening hingga pintu lif terbuka, menunjukkan sesosok gadis berambut merah yang pernah ku temui di bandara kemarin.

"Karin?" tanyaku yang bebarengan dengan pemuda disampingku. Emerald bertemu onyx. Astaga... matanya sangat menawan, dan sesaat seolah menarikku dalam pesonanya.

"kau" ujarnya datar, membuatku kikuk dan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan kananku menggantikan sapaan-hai. Tapi, kenapa matanya terlihat terkejut, ya? Entahlah.

"Sasuke-kun..." kudengar Karin memanggil pemuda itu Sasuke. Ah ya, aku lupa jika namanya Sasuke, teman Neji.

"untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Astaga... jahat sekali dia pada Karin.

"a-aku... mau ngajak Sasuke-kun sarapan di restoran..." ujar Karin dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"hn, aku tidak bisa" ujar Sasuke ketus. Pemuda ini benar-benar tidak punya perasaan. _Menyebalkan_. Batinku sebal. Nilai plus dari wajahnya hilang karena sikap menyebalkannya. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang se-menyebalkan dia?

"kenapa? Sasuke-kun sudah sarapan?" tanyanya lagi. Sepertinya mereka kenal dekat. Aku harus segera pergi dari pada mengganggu mereka. Batinku sambil melangkah keluar.

"belum, tapi aku akan sarapan dengannya" ujarnya asal sambil menarikku yang hampir keluar dari lif. Apa-apan dia?

"e-eh... apa yang kau, mmmph" pertanyaanku terpotong karena tiba-tiba dia menciumku. Mataku terbelalak menatapnya tak percaya. Apa yang dia lakukan? Ini ciuman pertamaku.

"dia pacarku" ujarnya seenak jidatnya sambil menarikku yang masih terdiam karena terkejut. Meninggalkan Karin yang menatap kami sendu.

**Sakura End POV**

**TBC**

* * *

**Kyaaa... aku bingung mau gimana lagi ini. Lanjut gak ya? Kasih saran dan kritiknya dong. Aku masih pemula, jadi masih belum begitu tahu gimana bikin fic yang baik n benar, hehehe**

**Minta bantuannya ya minna-san... arigatou gozaimasss...**


	3. Chapter 3

**About Us**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

* * *

"belum, tapi aku akan sarapan dengannya" ujarnya asal sambil menarikku yang hampir keluar dari lif. Apa-apan dia?

"e-eh... apa yang kau, mmmph" pertanyaanku terpotong karena tiba-tiba dia menciumku. Mataku terbelalak menatapnya tak percaya. Apa yang dia lakukan? Ini ciuman pertamaku.

"dia pacarku" ujarnya seenak jidatnya sambil menarikku yang masih terdiam karena terkejut. Meninggalkan Karin yang menatap kami sendu.

"_na-nani..."_

**Sakura End POV**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Pagi ini kulalui seperti biasa, membosankan. Bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan, ke kantor atau kampus merupakan serentetan jadwal kegiatan rutinku. Benar-benar membosankan. Belum lagi jika harus bertemu makhluk-makhluk berisik itu. Pikirnya mengingat setiap saat, dimana pun dia berada, selalu ada teriakan histeris para gadis.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lif apartemen sebagaimana biasanya ketika aku akan pergi keluar apartemen. Begitu lif terbuka aku segera masuk, dan hendak menutupnya jika sebuah tangan tidak menginterupsi.

"ah, gomenasai..." ujarnya agak serak dan berdiri disampingku ketika tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh tanganku. Aku hanya diam dan menutup pintu lif segera. Hening, begitulah suasana yang terjadi diantara kami sebelum ia mengangkat sebuah telepon.

"moshi-mosh-" kata-katanya terputus ketika dia menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinganya. Sepertinya orang yang meneleponnya berteriak-teriak, marah mungkin?

". . ."

"ara-ara... Hanabi-chan. Kau lupa jika aku pulang ke apartemen kemarin malam?" ujarnya dengan suara selembut beledu.

Hei. Suaranya lembut sekali, beda dengan ketika dia masuk dan berbicara dengan suara yang dibuat besar menyerupai anak laki-laki, sangat menenangkan. Bahkan tadi kukira dia laki-laki. Pandangan mataku tidak lepas darinya, meski hanya sebuah lirikan.

". . ." aku melihatnya tersenyum simpul, manis sekali. Mungkin yang meneleponnya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terseyum begitu?

"ha'i ha'i Hanabi-chan... aku akan segera kesana begitu urusanku selesai. Salam untuk jii-san, baa-san dan Neji ya, jaa" ujarnya menutup telepon. Kualih kan pandanganku menatap pintu lif sebelum dia memergokiku meliriknya.

Tunggu, tadi dia berbicara dengan Hanabi? Membawa-bawa Neji, jangan-jangan dia gadis pink kemarin? Pikiranku melayang-layang hingga pintu lif terbuka di lantai dasar.

"Karin?" ujarnya bebarengan dengan ku ketika melihat Karin tepat di depan pintu lif, meski dengan nada yang berbeda. Kami saling tatap. Onyx bertemu emerald. Untuk sesaat aku terpesona pada mata emeraldnya yang cemerlang. Hanya satu kata yang dapat mendefinisikannya, Cantik. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. _Siapa?_

"kau" ujarku dengan ekspresi datar, menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat satu tangannya seolah berkata-hai. _Jangan-jangan..._

"Sasuke-kun... "

"untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyaku dingin memotong ucapannya. Untuk apa makhluk berisik ini disini? Aku benar-benar malas bertemu gadis merah ini.

"a-aku... mau ngajak Sasuke-kun sarapan di restoran..." ujar Karin dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"hn, aku tidak bisa" ujarku ketus tanpa melihatnya. Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh gadis disampingku yang sepertinya berniat untuk pergi.

"kenapa? Sasuke-kun sudah sarapan?" tanyanya lagi.

"belum, tapi aku akan sarapan dengannya" ujarku sambil menarik gadis pink yang akan keluar dari lif.

"di-dia siapa? Teman Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"bukan, dia..." kutarik gadis pink itu hingga mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami.

"e-eh... apa yang kau, mmmph" sebelum gadis itu bicara lebih jauh, aku menciumnya. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya melihatku menciumnya. Jangan-jangan ini ciuman pertamanya? Haha...

"dia pacarku" ujarku tanpa pikir panjang segera menyeret gadis pink itu pergi. Satu-satunya cara bebas dari si Merah yang berisik.

**Sasuke End POV**

* * *

"apa yang kau lakukan, baka? Itu ciuman pertamaku, dan kau baru saja mencurinya. Dan apa maksudmu dengan pacar, huh? Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi karena marah dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan padanya, saat mereka ada di luar apartemen. Lebih tepatnya di dalam mobil Sasuke, karena Sasuke menyeret paksa Sakura bersamanya.

"Hn" balas Sasuke berusaha tetap tenang, meski pikirannya juga kalut. Perasaan senang, takut, bingung menjadi satu.

"apa maksudmu dengan 'hn'?" tanya Sakura meninggi, dia dipenuhi amarah sekarang. Bisa-bisanya pemuda dingin dengan pantat ayamnya-sebutan untuk rambut Sasuke-mengacuhkannya setelah melakukan hal yang _memalukan_ padanya.

"Hn. Aku menciummu, puas?" tanya Sasuke menjaga intonasinya tetap datar, meski perasaan bersalah hinggap dihatinya karena mencium paksa gadis disampingnya. Serta takut jika gadis itu membencinya.

"Oh, benar. Kau menciumku. Betapa bodohnya aku bertanya. Anak kecil juga tahu, BAKA!" ujar Sakura semakin tidak tahan dengan sikap Sasuke yang terlihat tidak ada perasaan bersalahnya.

"kau- mmmph" lagi-lagi Sasuke mencium Sakura karena tidak tahan mendengar kemarahan gadis itu. Sakura berusaha berontak, tapi Sasuke mencengkeram kedua tangannya. Dengan kesal Sakura membenturkan keningnya pada kening Sasuke hingga ciuman Sasuke terlepas.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke kesal sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang sedikit sakit.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Apa yang kau-"

"jadilah pacarku" Sakura membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan pemuda dihadapannya.

Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan wajah serius. Ya, gadis dengan surai merah jambu di hadapannya memang menarik perhatiannya, berbeda dengan gadis-gadis disekelilingnya yang akan berteriak histeris dan dengan sukarela ia cium, jika ia mau. Dan lagi... gadis ini...

"a-apa?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Merasa pendengarannya salah. _Tidak mungkin kan, pemuda menyebalkan ini memintaku jadi pacarnya?_ Batinnya bingung. _Pasti ada yang salah dengan telingaku_.

"kau dengar apa yang ku bicarakan, Nona. Dan aku tidak sudi mengulanginya" ujar Sasuke datar. Menahan perasaan malu dan gugupnya setengah mati.

"are u kidding, me? Haha not funny, Sir!" ujar Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Pandangannya menatap depan mobil._ It's all crazy._

"aku tidak bercanda, Nona" ujar Sasuke serius sambil memandang Sakura yang menatap bagian depan mobilnya. Berusaha menarik perhatian gadis itu dan menyakinkannya.

"Huh. U'r Crazy, Sir!" ujar Sakura tidak tahan dan berusaha keluar dari mobil itu, namun dicegah Sasuke dengan menarik tangannya dan memeluknya.

"apa yang kau-"

"dengarkan" potong Sasuke lirih ditelinga Sakura. Membuatnya terdiam. Nafas Sasuke terasa menggelitiki telinganya, membuatnya merona dan deg-degan.

_Kami-sama... ada apa dengan jantungku..._ batin Sakura

"aku benar-benar ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." Ujar Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

"apa maksud-"

"Aku Mencintaimu" mata Sakura terbelak tak percaya. _He's Crazy?_

"U'r Crazy. Kita bahkan baru bertemu kemarin, dan kita tidak saling mengenal" ujar Sakura masih berusaha meronta dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Hn. I'm Crazy because U. Aku mengenalmu sebelum ini, _Cherry_. Kita satu kampus di Amerika" ujar Sasuke sesekali menyesap aroma cherry pada rambut Sakura.

"benarkah?" tanya Sakura memastikan, menahan perasaan malu yang menyerangnya akibat perlakuan Sasuke. Benarkah mereka pernah satu kampus? Tapi, dia tidak pernah merasa bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa tahu jika aku kuliah disana jika dia tidak disana? Ah, aku bingung. Pikiran Sakura bingung.

"Hn. Kau saja yang terlalu cuek dengan lingkungan sekitar sampai tak memperhatikan orang-orang disekelilingmu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Cherry. Berharap kau sekali saja melihat padaku dan tahu perasaanku. Tapi sepertinya harapanku sia-sia" ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. WOW. W-o-w. Ini benar-benar kemajuan dari pangaran ice kita yang irit bicara ini. Haha.

"tapi-"

"aku tidak memaksamu menjawab sekarang" ujar Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menatap emerald Sakura lembut.

"tapi tolong pikirkan permintaanku..." ujar Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"e... kurasa... aku-"

**TBC**

* * *

**Kyaa~ senangnya banyak yang suka ceritaku...**

**Update kilat. Tapi maaf ya, kalo sedikit maksa ceritanya. Soalnya Masih bingung gimana jalan ceritanya nanti. Idenya timbul tenggelam, hehe...**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, ngereview, n suka sama cerita Na.**

**Oh ya, buat chap depan, mungkin agak lama updatenya, hehe... mulai sibuk tugas habis UTS, tapi Na usahakan lebih panjang...**

**Arigatou minna-san...**


End file.
